


Foreboding words

by AvaDiablo



Series: Don't (make me) call my wife [5]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Threats, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: Kazama loves Aiba. But he never said anything. Now Aiba's with Jun...





	Foreboding words

The party was winding down. Aiba's house had been the center to celebrate the ending filming day of his newest drama. Most of the guests were already gone since it was nearing four in the morning. Jun was taking the empty bottles and glasses to the kitchen to at least clear as much of it lest he had to do it tomorrow. He was drunk, not that drunk, but drunk enough to be giggly and find everything funny that was directed at him. He was especially susceptive to Aiba's attention on him. The whiny voice, the sweet pleading eyes, the breathy giggles, and the slow, low, whispers in his ear that had Jun break out in bright red blushes.

Kazama hated him with a passion. He had had visions of horrible things happen to Jun all throughout the evening and well into the night. It just was to no avail. Kazama had a great amount of respect for the guy, and if they were all sober, he did consider Jun to be one of his closest friends, but right now - not so much. Especially since he was not only susceptive to Aiba's advances but was returning them in folds.

Seeing them sit close together, being touchy feely with a very drunk Aiba, just set the wrong vibe off in him. The bad thing, however, was that he wasn't sober. He felt agitated, more than he should, knowing all about Jun and Aiba - for Aiba didn't keep secrets from him. Kazama had known about Aiba's obsessive love for the other. But Jun never reciprocated until a few months ago. Now, there was less Aiba around and Kazama really started to miss that - miss him being around.

He refused to acknowledge the origin of those feelings. But being equally drunk he couldn't hide from the truth that he really liked the guy. And until now, Aiba had been his - more of less. They were best friends, they hung out at least 4 times a week - which now was more or less once a week - and they had shared everything together, called each other frequently and talked about each other a great deal.

"Staring doesn't help," Nino commented on his state of mind. Kazama only shrugged. Nino sat next to him playing his game now that it was just a hand full of them. He sat with his legs crossed, Ohno sleeping, his head resting against Nino's knee, while his own legs hung over the side of the couch. It never failed to amaze how Ohno Satoshi could sleep in weird positions like that, but then again it wasn't that surprising anymore. "You don't exist to them." Kazama sighed to that, not wanting to acknowledge it as truth. Nino meant well. He was perceptive even when he wasn't paying attention. He paused his game and looked up to the couple across from them, who were teasing each other. They'd probably head to bed soon, seeing the state Aiba's body was portraying.  
"You want a ride home, Kaza-pon?" Nino used Aiba's nickname just for jest, "Oh-chan and I are sharing a taxi, but you can come along. We'll drop you off home." When he didn't respond Nino sighed as well. "Staying here after they go to bed would creep me out. And believe me, I've heard my fair share in after-dark sounds. Don't do this to yourself." Kazama nodded watching the happy couple retreat to the bedroom without so much as a 'goodnight'. Nino didn't ask what was on Kazama's mind watching them go. He just took out his phone and called the taxi company, while waking up Arash's Leader.

Then it was time to go, Kazama stood in front of the bedroom listening in, venturing a small knock when he couldn't hear any sounds. He opened the door against better judgment and judgment from both Nino and Ohno. The happy couple wasn't active in any sorts but sleeping soundly. Kazama slipped in and knelt at Aiba's side of the bed, stroking through the soft hair.  
"Masa-pon," he whispered to the sleeping idol, "I dying here. I know you've got Jun now. But I want you to know something. Whatever happens, I will keep you safe if you stay by my side. And if you need to spread your wings and fly, then fly." Which is what he was doing right now, Kazama belatedly realised, "Even if we are not together, you’ll always have a home away from home in my arms. Just don't leave me behind." The small plea almost ended in a sob. His heart was aching. After a couple of more stroke through his hair, Kazama leaned in and pressed his lips to the side of Aiba's head in a small good night kiss. His eyes went to Jun who lay sleeping next to Aiba, an arm around his friend's waist.  
"If you hurt him, I will kill you." The low threat in his voice went unnoticed and if looks had the power to kill, Jun had been dead already. Kazama left thereafter, locking the door behind him. Nino's teasing voice could be heard and soon enough the front door opened and closed.

Jun only raises his head after the remaining few were gone. His heart wildly beating, which had nothing to do with the lover laying beside him. He felt the effect of Kazama's words, the cold omen triggering the slight fear that the foreboding words were no empty words but filled with horrible promise.


End file.
